The invention relates to solar cell arrays, particularly those which are designed for use on roofs or buildings. It has been heretofore suggested that solar cell arrays be arranged with solar cell wafers in stepped arrangement over a rooftop or the like. It has also been suggested to cover a helmet or the like with a solar cell array for the collection of radiant energy. Further suggestions involve building blocks or the like in which solar cells are encapsulated.
The suggested arrangements are difficult in their application to roofs and not readily intermixed with ordinary roofing shingles.